Aroid
An Aroid is the contraction for "Army Android" or a human-like robot used mainly for military purposes. The Aroid differs from MRoid by being equipped for on-ship operations as well as land operations, defensive and offensive while mRoids are general military androids that can be used for anything from espionage to autonomous military operations. Structure Aroids are robots able to fold into a simple "brick" and stored away easily. They are made of a very durable material capable of withstanding average fussion and fission attacks from other combatants. They can also withstand enormous pressures and as well as differing temperatures. Aroids, when they unfold from their "brick" state, transform into prism-bodied guardians yielding a close-combat weapon, such as a sword or rotary blades, and a long range weapon. The reason for the close-combat weapon is to prevent weapon failure and have an auxiliary weapon ready in environments that cannot support long-range weaponry. Their limbs are three dimensional rectangles that extend into prism-like structures. Their legs and arms can be reassigned to any position (thus creating three legged turrets, four legged runners, and so on) and share common features. The arms and legs contain four main segments: *main shoulder segment that extends to the elbow *elongated elbow that can either "lock in" for stability or bend *"forearm" *the hand/foot capable of wielding weapons, running, climbing etc. The Aroid heads are cone-like structures surrounded with countless "eyes". The "eyes" server for 360 degree vision in the XY plane with slight angling of the individual "eyes" that allow a wide spread of vision into the Z plane. The Aroids possess a range of sensors that allow them to sense without their cone-like heads. capabilities The Aroids can link up directly to the ships subNode of DomeStem and relay information directly to the starship's MPI. Their bodies can also grow synthetic skin within minutes, as well as clothes and a range of Shun bodies, and be taken over by another being. This allows for a Shun presence to be contained within the Aroid without actually being at the site of the Aroid. Example: *Lexan encountered a slew of Aroids that surrounded him in a prison-like square with a single Aroid speaking to him *the Aroid grew synthetic skin, hair, clothes to resemble a higher-ranking officer *the officer controlled the Aroid in real time and the officer's presence was inside the prison without the officer actually being there. Aroid Types Tersius Aroids The Aroids Lexan encountered on Tersius, for example, were a compact form sentries that could unfold from super dense shielded "bricks" into four limbed attackers and defenders. They usually stood bipedal; however, they could use of one of their "arms" to change form into a sentry-like turret, using one arm as another leg and the other arm as the weaponed turret. These Aroids were programmed to distinctly work in groups and perform complicated group tasks, such as creating the prison-like cube from their bodies and creating safe perimeters around dangerous suspects. Their heads were cone shaped, providing a near 360 degree view visually. The cone was covered with a range of sensors including matter sensors, life sensors and more. Due to their "brick" compact form, Tersius Aroids were capable of storage and of non-active use such as shielding, wall creation, and such. Category:Machines